


just born different

by lolita_geist



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Bisexual Female Character, Canada, F/F, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Married Characters, also the gayest homophobe of all time, gay scott cardinal, georgie is pansexual, homophobic jack bartlett just because he's a senior in alberta, lily is bi, lisa is very supportive lol we love our milf, lou is not okay, she needs THERAPY, ty is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolita_geist/pseuds/lolita_geist
Summary: Lou Fleming fit in every category for being a Karen, except she wasn’t straight.
Relationships: Lou Fleming & Marnie Gordon
Kudos: 1





	just born different

**Author's Note:**

> HII kjhsakjhsfd this is my first heartland fic and ofc i made it instead of doing homework lol. please accept my headcanon of bisexual lou fleming, because i really think she needs a female love interest to straighten her out and let her take the reins in the relationship. I NEED BI LOU FLEMING. thank u.
> 
> disclaimer: i actually hate canon lou, and tho I love heartland i dislike how messily it's written. I will be fixing some canon stuff and making it so everything has a motive and exactly why Lou never has a long lasting love interest! tysm, enjoy the fic!!

There was one reason why Lou never got over Mary Jane Sutka.

Anyone who knew her personally enough to know her little rival with her highschool enemy knew that the opposing woman always got on her nerves- the way she dressed, her marriage, her children; she had her life under control, unlike Lou’s, of course.

That’s what was the most obvious, right? And Lou might confirm it, simply brushing off any questions that could come from someone a little too curious.

Lou never wanted anyone to know her secret, like how back in middle school she kissed her rival during a stupid game of seven minutes in heaven- how, for the next five years, she has a stupid crush on her enemy and how a rumour of Lou being a lesbian spread like wildfire through the highschool (which made her date Scott for the rumours to fade. You know, wlw and mlm solidarity. He needed the help too. But they didn't know what each other's secrets were.) She never wanted anyone to know how hard she cried at night, wondering what was wrong with her for liking this idiot of a girl, she never wanted anyone to know she liked a girl. So she hid, she hid her feelings and her stupid sexuality, she hid when she found out MJ got a boyfriend, she hid when Scott asked her to break up, and she hid when she went to New York, thinking it would be best if she could just find a better man to cure her of her horrible sickness.

She couldn’t tell anyone about it, fuck no. She’d thought of talking to Jack about it sometime, but she knew as much as Jack accepted everyone, he was a devout conservative and homophobe. 

(He was a senior in Alberta, after all.)

She got married and had children. But the feelings never went away.


End file.
